Flashbacks
1864]] Throughout the series there have been flashbacks to many different time eras. Throughout season 1 and 2 there are flashbacks to 1864, showing Stefan and Damon's back story with Katherine and how they became vampires. In Katerina there are flashbacks to 1490 in Bulgaria, showing us that Katherine had an illegitimate child out of wedlock. The child was taken away directly after birth to be adopted and Katerina was banished to England. There were also flashbacks to 2 years after this, 1492, showing Katherine's back story with Klaus and Elijah and how she became a vampire. In The End of the Affair, there were flashbacks that revealed that Stefan Salvatore knew Klaus and his sister Rebekah, back in the 1920s, but he was compelled to forget when they had to escape from Mikael, their father. 1912 flashbacks introduced us to Sage, the Vampire who made Damon the way he was when we met him in Pilot, and revealed information about the serial killer. There have also been flashback to approximately 1000 years ago, but although the exact year is unknown, it is thought to be during the 10th century. These flashbacks explained the history of The Originals, the second oldest and most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth, showing us why and how the second generation of Vampires were created. In Season Four there were flashbacks of Salvatore brothers in 1942 in New Orleans. In the same flashbacks was also Lexi and Charlotte. These flashbacks revealed something about sirebond between Charlotte and Damon and another piece of history between Salvatore brothers. Lexi and Damon appeared again in flashback to 1970's. Damon's emotions were turned off and Lexi was sent by Stefan to help Damon. In relation to the originals there have been flashbacks showing them arriving in New Orleans 300 hundred years ago and again the 1820's, showing them living in New Orleans and explaining the backstory of Marcel. In Season Five there have been flashbacks to Ancient Greece 2000 years ago. These flashbacks serve to explain the history of Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah. In the same Season was also flashback to 1950's when Damon was Augustine vampire. And also 1960's flashback, where Stefan killed Enzo's lover Maggie. Flashback Episodes Flashbacks are a huge part of these episodes. Season One ''Lost Girls (Stefan centric) The first flashback is in episode ''Lost Girls. It shows when he saw for the first time. She came with her handmaiden Emily into Salvatore Estate. Later while Stefan and Damon were playing football, Katherine came, took the ball and they chased her. Damon went to Confederate army, but returned shortly. She didn't know with which brother should she go with to the First Founder's Party, but in the end she chose to go with Stefan. While Stefan and Katherine were having sex, Stefan told her that he'll love her forever and then she bit him. She compelled him to not tell his brother about it and made him drink her blood. ''Children of the Damned (Stefan and Katherine centric) .]] In ''Children of the Damned, was showing Damon how to kill. She said to two men that her husband has been hurt. When one of them went to see Damon lying down she attacked another one and drank his blood. Then she killed the other human. kissed Damon with blood on her lips. Later while Damon and Katherine were in bed, Emily said that Pearl was waiting her downstairs. She told Katherine that Honoria Fell had an elixir with vervain and that it was best to leave town. Also it's shown that Anna is Pearl's daughter as she is seen talking to her. Katherine told her that she wants to be with both Salvatore Brothers. Pearl was in love with Johnathan Gilbert. and Pearl.]] Giuseppe Salvatore asked Damon and Stefan to help him destroy the vampires. Stefan wanted to tell his father that there are good vampires. Damon made him promise that he won't tell anything to father. Later Stefan came to his father and told him that vampires are good. Father became suspicious and spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. While Stefan and Katherine we're having sex she bit him and vervain weakened her. Giuseppe Salvatore sent Stefan to sheriff and muzzled Katherine. People from the town put all the vampire in the church and burned it. Johnathan Gilbert saw on compass that it points to his love Pearl. She begged him,but he betrayed her. Emily told Anna that she will protect all vampires in the church. ''Blood Brothers (Stefan and Damon centric) and ]]Then in ''Blood Brothers, Stefan and Damon attempt to set Katherine free, but their father shot them. As they had a vampire's blood in their system, they woke up in quarry north of the town. Emily told them that Katherine gave them the rings that they were wearing. As they were in transition, they had chosen to die. Stefan went to their father to say goodbye. Giuseppe attacked Stefan and he accidentally staked himself. Stefan couldn't help himself and tasted his blood becoming a vampire. Then he went to Damon with a gift (a compelled girl) and made him drink, too. He became a vampire and promised eternity full of misery, not because Stefan made him drink blood, because Katherine had also turned Stefan. Season Two ''Memory Lane (Katherine centric) had a weird dream about first founder's ball. Katherine compelled him to dream about it. Then next, Henry told that some supernatural species killed someone, but he's sure that vampire didn't do that. She told George Lockwood that she's a vampire and that she knew that he's a werewolf. Later, Stefan confessed his love and kissed Katherine even though he wasn't compelled. She refused Damon after that and was happy about the kiss. Katherine and George planned burning of the church and Katherine's saving. Than next scene is after Stefan and Damon got shot. Katherine came here, safe, gave George his Moonstone kissed Stefan while he was "dead" and left town. Katerina'' (Katherine centric) ]]The episode starts with a flashback scene in 1490 in Bulgaria. gave birth to her daughter. It is unknown who the father is. Her father took her somewhere. They didn't even let her hold her daughter once. Than the first flashback ends. Then it is shown that Katerina is running from ' men. She was hidden so they didn't found her.(one of them was ). Then Trevor found her and told her to go to the house on east. When she got there she saw an old woman, who was compelled by Rose, inside. Rose was compelling her, so she let in. She stole the moonstone from Klaus and showed it to Rose. Rose wanted to give back to . After she saw that Katherine tried to kill her with a knife, Rose gave her some vampire blood. A few minutes later Katherine hung herself. She fed on the old woman and left. In 1492, returned to her house. Everybody was killed by Klaus and his men. ''The Dinner Party'' (Stefan centric) Some parts of this flashbacks are read by Elena from Johnathan Gilbert Journal,some Stefan told Elena and some Damon thought about. ]] This episode starts with Thomas Fell, his wife Honoria Fell and Johnathan Gilbert. They we're dining and celebrating their great vampires-in-the-church-burned-alive plan. Suddenly they heard a noise, Thomas went outside to check it, carrying the knife with him. Honoria told Johnathan that she is worried so, he went outside, too with a compass. Suddenly he saw the needle on compass running fast. The vampire killed Thomas. Then his wife Honoria came out, and the vampire killed her too. The vampire came slowly to Johnathan. He recognized him, it was Stefan Salvatore. He "killed him", or at least he was dead, but he was wearing the Gilbert ring. ]] Then next, Stefan was in his house with several girls.He was drinking their blood.Then Damon came and compelled them all to forget bout this incident and go home. Damon decided to left town. Since it was civil war, there were victims. drained blood from one. Then some mystery figure in a cloak saw him. He followed her and attacked her. Then he saw that she was a vampire named Alexia "Lexi" Branson She told him he is a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunted, losing his humanity. She made change from the monster he was, to who he is today. After said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and the craving for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. In the last flashback, it is showed how Damon met Lexi. It was in the house,before he left he told her to help his brother. ''Klaus (Klaus, Elijah and Katherine centric) Flashbacks to 1492 will reveal Katherine’s introduction to Elijah and Klaus, along with the origin of the moonstone curse. As I Lay Dying'' (Damon centric) Damon's memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day due to the dementia caused by his werewolf bite. Damon dressed in military attire passes Katherine's room and watches her through the open doorway. Katherine teasingly accuses Damon of spying on her and asks him in to help unknot her corset strings. He enters and complies with gentlemanly pleasure. Katherine says she will be lonely while Damon is away at war and asks him to hurry back. Damon suggests that Stefan should be sufficient company for her while he is away. Katherine asks is it wrong for her to want them both. Elena standing in the doorway in modern day attire warns Damon that Katherine was only toying with him and all he had to do was say no and walk way. He had a choice. He promises Katherine that he will return quickly. In the present day at movie night in the square, a disoriented Damon asks Elena where they are going. Katherine running through the woods at night replies "Everywhere!". Damon, carrying a torch has difficulty keeping up with her and stumbles. In the present a very ill Damon also stumbles and is caught be Elena. In the past Damon pushes Katherine up against a tree. Present day Damon, reliving the memory pushes Elena against a post. Damon asks Katherine why she must always run away from him. Katherine answers because she knows he will chase her. Damon asks Katherine to let him chase her forever and asks her to feed him her blood. Katherine refuses to feed him, takes a hair pin, pricks her own neck and challenges Damon to take it. Katherine says it is his choice to make. In the present a disoriented Damon says to Elena "I choose you Katherine." In the past Damon asks Katherine to keep it a secret from his brother then drinks Katherine's blood. In the present Elena tries to tell Damon who she is and pleads for him not to but Damon protests that he has to drink her blood if they are to be together forever. Damon bites Elena. She pleads with him to stop and tells him he is hurting her. Damon stops and looks at Elena with sudden realization and remorse. He collapses to his knees looking stunned then looses consciousness, falling into Elena . She supports his head against her chest while looking around desperately trying to decide what to do. Season Three ''The End Of The Affair'' (Stefan centric) Flashbacks to 1922 about how Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah Katherine also appeared. ''Ordinary People ]] (Rebekah centric) Rebekah reavels her violent past with Klaus and Elijah that was 1000 years ago. 1912 (Damon and Samantha centric, also Stefan) This episode take us back in 1912 when Damon met Sage, and she showed him a new way to go on through life and have pleasure in it. The Departed (Elena centric) These flashbacks focus on Elena's life prior to her parents death and up to their death. Season Four The Five (Rebekah centric) This flashback introduce Alexander and Rebekah's story 900 years ago. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street (Damon centric, also Stefan) This episode take us back in 1942 year, when Damon, Stefan, and Lexi were in New Orleans. Because the Night (Damon centric) This flashback will reveal Damon's life in New York in 1977. Lexi also appears in flashback. Damon's old friend Will also appears. Season Five Original Sin (Qetsiyah centric) Qetsiyah told her story to Stefan. 2000 years ago in Ancient Greece Silas and her were in love. So in love, that they both agreed to do something to make them immortal. Shortly before the marriage, Qetsiyah saw that Silas cheated her on with her handmaid, Amara. Angry with this Qetsiyah made the cure so that Silas can be mortal again. She also killed Amara by ripping her heart out. Silas rejected the cure so Qetsiyah, having no other choice, decided to put him inside the tomb with and cure hoping that he would take it to end his suffering. The Cell (Damon centric) This episode is to have flashbacks to the 1950s to when Damon Salvatore was an Augustine Vampire until he escaped leaving Enzo behind and turned off his humanity to focus on his escape. Gone Girl (Nadia and Katherine centric) Nadia had flashbacks from 1520 and 1720 of her search for Katherine. Katherine gave Nadia one last dream of there life together if her father didn't rip her out of her arms. Season Six ''Black Hole Sun (Damon and Stefan centric) While imprisoned in the 1994 world Damon tells Kai and Bonnie the story of how he came back to Mystic Falls in 1994 to see Stefan and try living a nonviolent life. At first, he lived on a "Stefan diet", in the Salvatore Boarding House, which at the time was a functioning boarding house, run by Zach Salvatore. The situation quickly escalated, however, and ended with Damon killing all the guests at Zach’s Sun Eclipse party, including Zach’s pregnant girlfriend, Gail. Damon considers this to be the worst thing he has ever done, and it was the reason he believed he was trapped in his own hell. In the 1994 flashbacks we also see young Elizabeth Forbes, who shows Damon a baby photo of her daughter, Caroline, and describes her as "high-maintenance". Fade Into You (Kai and Jo centric) In a series of short flashbacks to May 1994, Kai is first shown killing his siblings while his twin sister, Jo, tries to protect the younger twins, Luke and Liv. Jo manages to cloak them with magic and they escape Kai but he has no intention of stopping his rampage. Distraught, Jo agrees to merge with him. However, instead of performing the merge, the Gemini coven uses the pretext to imprison Kai in the 1994 prison world. Christmas Through Your Eyes Minor Flashback Episodes These episodes don't concentrate mainly on the flashbacks, and the flashbacks that are shown don't go back to earlier than the 00's. Season One ''Bloodlines'' Alaric's wife Isobel is introduced. Alaric watches Damon kill her. This flashback takes place in 2003. ''A Few Good Men'' Alaric and Isobel's married life, before she was killed, is shown. This flashback takes place in 2003 as well. Season Two ''Kill Or Be Killed (Mason centric) In the beginning of the episode, Jimmy is shown picking a fight with Mason in 2009 in Emerald Coast, Florida. He accuses him of sleeping with his girlfriend Marla, which Mason didn't do. They fight and Mason accidentally kills him, which triggers the werewolf curse. At the end of the episode, the flashback continues and Katherine is shown comforting him. When she hugs him, she smiles, which indicates that she might have compelled Jimmy to pick a fight with Mason so he would kill him and trigger the curse, and that her plan worked out the way she wanted it to. Season Three The Departed (Elena centric) These flashbacks take place in Mystic Falls, May 23, 2009, the day of the car accident in which Elena and Jeremy's parents died. The episode begins with Elena waking up and changing into her cheerleading uniform, heading downstairs for breakfast with her parents and Jenna. Later, Elena is seen with Matt holding hands at school, Bonnie beside them, who tells her she can't keep stringing Matt along. Soon after, Elena is walking through the woods whilst talking on her phone asking Jenna for a ride home from the bonfire after a fight with Matt. After crashing the car in the present, a scene shows the moment Elena woke up when her father drove over Wickery Bridge into the lake below months beforehand. The next flashback reveals Damon lying in the middle of the road, when he hears Elena- assuming its Katherine, they talk and he compels her to forget their meeting. The last flashback shows Elena submerged in water as her father desperately tries to escape the car. Miranda is already unconscious and Grayson grabs Elena's hand, silently signaling there is no way out. Elena mouths 'I love you' before she falls unconscious, Stefan appears beside the window and Grayson motions for him to save Elena. Season Four Into the Wild (Shane centric) These flashbacks take place a year before the episode in 2009. At the beginning of the episode, Atticus Shane is running through the woods of an unknown Island being pursued by an mystery attacker. He stops by some rocks and spots a cave entrance, quickly running into the cave and sees strange markings on the wall and a hole in the floor. Another flashback shows Shane cutting his hand, letting blood flow into the well before he hears a woman calling his name. He uses rope to help himself down the well until he panics and falls, looking up to see a woman smiling down at him, his dead wife and witch Caitlin. A flashback then shows him asking his wife what was happening, and apologising for not trying to stop her get their deceased son back. Caitlin tells him that there is a way to bring them back; by gaining the spell to release the immortal Silas, entombed below in the caves. In the next flashback, Shane is refusing to orchestrate three massacres, Caitlin tells him a witch has to channel an extreme amount of energy from the massacres in order to complete the spell and touches his face, reminding him he can see her again. Season Five Fifty Shades of Grayson Season Six Do You Remember the First Time? Let Her Go The Originals Season One Always and Forever In this episode we are shown a flashback to 1700 when the originals arrive in America. They come up the Mississippi in a boat on which they killed everyone else. On the boat are Finn and Kol who're daggered. House of the Rising Son There are flashbacks to the 1800s revealing how Klaus met Marcel and took him in and treated him like a son. It is also shown that Marcel and Rebekah were in love but Klaus wouldn't allow Marcel to be with his sister whom he then daggered for 52 years. Girl in New Orleans Rebekah finds Elijah in Davina's room, Elijah still daggered in his coffin, telepathically communicates with Rebekah using a past memory. He chooses the first night he took Rebekah back into New Orleans society after she was undaggered in the 1800s as the memory because it is one that only he and Rebekah share. He tells her that he has a plan to speak to Davina and persuade her to work with them and all Klaus and Rebekah have to do is keep Hayley and the baby safe. Sinners and Saints There are flashbacks to eight months ago in this episode, showing Sophie before she got more involved with her witchcraft partying and having fun. We are also shown that Sophie was in a sexual relationship with Marcel. Through Davina and Marcel's conversations with Elijah and Klaus we are shown the story of the witches and the harvest. It is revealed that the witches sacrificed three girls one of which was Sophie's niece Monique and Davina would have been the fourth only Marcel intervened and saved her and took her away from the witches. It is also revealed through a flashback in the church that Agnes hexed Kieran's nephew Sean when the witches visited the church and that was the reason he went mad and killed the other alter boys. The River in Reverse In this episode there are flashbacks to 1820's New Orleans via the hallucinations Elijah suffers as a result of Klaus's bite. He hallucinates about old memories of Celeste a witch whom he was in love with. In these flashbacks, Celeste tells Elijah that Klaus is causing trouble again challenging the men of the town to duels as if they had a chance of winning. She also tells him that it would take the power of 100 witches to stop Klaus. Elijah goes to Klaus to tell him to stop unless he wants word of a town full of dead men to spread and bring their father down upon them. Klaus laughs and tells Elijah that he has placed the blame on the witches, this enrages Elijah because it means all of the witches including Celeste are in danger. In his rage, he shoots Klaus and later finds Celeste dead in her bathtub. Because of Elijah's power of tactile telepathy Hayley who was bathing his forehead was also able to see these memories. Dance Back from the Grave There are Flashbacks to 1919. It focuses on Papa Tunde's arrival, who takes over the New Orleans coven, his reign and how Elijah and Klaus deal with him. Long Way Back From Hell Flashbacks to 1919. It focuses on Marcel's and Rebekah's relationship and how Klaus affected them. Rebekah meets and befriends Genevieve and tells her to send a message to their father, Mikael. Later, Rebekah kills Genevieve and her friends Clara Summerlin. Le Grand Guignol Flashbacks to 1919. It focuses on Mikael's arrival in New Orleans. Farewell to Storyville Flashbacks to 10th century. It focuses on the childhood of Mikaelsons, how Mikael abused Klaus and Rebekah's reaction to it. A Closer Walk With Thee From a Cradle to a Grave The Originals Season Two Alive and Kicking Every Mother's Son Red Door Flashbacks to the 10th/11th century . Elijah kills Tatia. Wheel Inside the Wheel The Map of Moments Brotherhood of the Damned'' Trivia * As of February 2015 there are over 3 hours of flashbacks for The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. See also Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Events Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Trivia Category:Lists Category:Flashback episodes